fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Panels
Panels is a setting/verse inspired by the (old) World of Darkness tabletop game line by White Wolf Publishing. In this verse, ordinary humans exist in the same world as a number of supernatural creatures, and go find such creatures by stepping through the titular "panels": ornately constructed portals which are the only form of supernatural influence native to Earth. The other side of each panel leads to someplace in Gaia, a parallel earth. The system of Earth and Gaia is referred to collectely as Terra, and has only been discovered with the advent of panels within the last 12 years. Earth is just as we know it, but Gaia has a completely different continent structure, and is home to variety of humanoid-ish beings. They're somewhat in the vein of mythological creatures, but are their own seperate entities. Aegiothirs, synines, and zilties roam freely and have their own relations. While the intermingling of humans and the inhabitants of Gaia has been positive so far, it has come to the attention of the rare and powerful hybrids in Gaia, and they're not too thrilled about challengers to their power over the three races... Panels is not a complete verse; currently it is presented as an overview. This verse is mostly a supplement to FC/OC Vs Battle Wiki, and a major intent of Panels is to provide a new aesthetic to how things work around here. Races Besides the hybrids of Gaia's races, which are somewhat individualized, there are four major races in the Panels verse. Humans Humans are the relevant race of Earth, whereas the others are on Gaia. They have their issues, but they're what they have to work with. They don't have any special powers beyond their technology, because they don't need any. Aegiothirs Aegiothirs are the most widespread race in Gaia due to their primary ability: their bodies adapt to the surroundings, if they train themselves, and beneficial adaptations are permanent--even if they change locations. Adaptations to distinct environments are called "evolutions" among humans, but aegiothirs call them "taatsïïï". Aegiothirs look like humans when they are children, but come to resemble harpies, mermaids, mummies, combinations thereof, or other creatures entirely with heavy adaptation. Synines Ostensibly water-dwelling beings, synines are powered by the mystical energies in water and need it to heal from day-to-day damges on their body. However, they have a crippling weakness to metals, and their bodies can crack and even explode depending on the nature of the metal. Synines are generally the artists, philosophers, and social scientists of Gaia. they generally look human, but one flush with water energy can appear perpetually drenched. There's a social divide between land synines and ocean synines but they're biologically the same. Zilties Builders of massive bunker-like structures filled with pointy bits of metal, zilties find the natural world abhorrent, and thus make their own mega-homes in huge communities--a bit like how bees create beehives. The larger the "box" a ziltie lives in, the more dense and cramped the metal structures are, but they like it that way. Zilties have affinities for various types of metal and can often even flow through them. Zilties that are often exposed to the outside world look human, but extensive stay in a "box" makes them look more like gray androids. Power Level of Panels Weak as all-get-out in comparison to most of what you'll see here. Humans are just humans, high-end Gaia residents can get up to multi-building level, and the best of them get to town level. The enigmatic hybrids are about city-level. The two most powerful entities in Terra--anomalous hybrids of all three Gaian races--are large-mountain-level. There are no gods or omnipotents. Characters Sample Aegiothir: Chiidïk Sample Synine: Svrit Tntae Sample Ziltie: Ule 20543:121:4 Category:Verses Category:Wheelseconds Pages